


Noble Maiden Fair

by fandomgal918



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brave (2012) References, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, My First Fanfic, Perthshire, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgal918/pseuds/fandomgal918
Summary: “What’s wrong, Monkey?” he whispered. Even in the darkness of night, he could see the glassy sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. “Bad dream?” She gave a small nod. “It’s okay. I know just the thing to help with that.”Alya has a nightmare and Fitz comforts her. Just a little something that's been running around in my head for a few days. Title based on the song from Brave.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Alya Fitzsimmons, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Noble Maiden Fair

It was 1:30AM when Fitz was just getting into bed. He had been tinkering with a new gadget for Jemma to use in the garden and he really wanted it to be perfect so he stayed up late to get the details just right. As he settled in, a creaking sound made him glance towards the door. Alya was standing in the doorway.

“What’s wrong, Monkey?” he whispered. Even in the darkness of night, he could see the glassy sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. “Bad dream?” She gave a small nod.  “It’s okay. I know just the thing to help with that.” Fitz stood up from the bed, being careful not to disturb Jemma, and led his daughter towards the kitchen.

Alya sat down on the bench in the little breakfast nook in the corner as Fitz gathered some chocolate chip cookies and warmed up some milk. He placed the late night snack on the table and joined Alya on the bench.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said softly along with a small smile.

“Of course, Monkey.”

They ate their milk and cookies in comfortable silence. It was so peaceful in Perthshire. No sirens or cars, no bustle of city nightlife; hardly ever even a plane passing by overhead. Just the gentle sounds of nature outside their door.

After all the treats were consumed, Fitz cleared away the dishes and returned to Alya’s side.

“Now, do you want to talk about the dream you had?” he asked, not wanting her to feel pressured into telling him if she wasn’t up for it.

She looked up at him with those crystal blue eyes of hers that were an almost identical match to his. Tears were starting to rise behind them. She always tried her best to be brave and she knew the probability of this dream becoming a reality was unlikely, but sometimes she needed a bit of reassurance. 

The slight tremble of her voice could be heard. Like she was trying not to break. “I dreamt that you and Mama had to go away again. But this time you didn’t come back.”

Fitz could feel his heart shatter at the notion of not returning to her. The brightest star in his and Jemma’s universe. What they fought so hard to protect. 

“Oh, Alya.” He wrapped his arms around her tiny form and cuddled her close, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. “That’s never going to happen. Mama and I love you too much to let that happen. There is nothing in the universe that could keep us from coming back to you,” he said while stroking the soft, white-blonde locks of her hair.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Alya embracing the warm comfort of her father’s words.

Breaking the silence, Fitz asked, “Ready for bed?”

A renewed twinkle in her eyes and a brightened smile could be seen as she replied, “Yes.”

“Alright, let’s go.” He stepped out of the little booth and held out his hand. Taking it, Alya and Fitz made their way back to her bedroom.

Once Alya was tucked into bed, stuffed monkey and all, she had one request before Fitz left the room. “Daddy, could you sing to me?” 

In the early days of their little family back on the Zephyr, he would sing to her whenever she was fussy. Fitz didn’t consider himself to be the best singer but it always seemed to calm her down.

“Sure.” And he knew the perfect lullaby for tonight. He knelt by her bedside and began to sing.

A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth

Mise ri d' thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn

Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic

Do thìr, dìleas fhéin

A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn

Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir

Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg

Mhaighdean uasal bhàn

By the time the song was over, Alya had fallen into a peaceful sleep with the corners of her mouth curved up slightly in a content smile. 

“Good night, Little Monkey,” he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Before leaving, Fitz took a few moments to look at her; sweet little baby girl Fitzsimmons; his and Jemma’s miracle. The insane ride that was their life at Shield had absolutely been worth it. After thinking they were cursed for so long, the cosmos had blessed them with their own little star. And no matter what comes next, they will never stop fighting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! Please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> Song translation:  
> Little baby, hear my voice  
> I'm beside you, O maiden fair  
> Our young Lady, grow and see  
> Your land, your own faithful land
> 
> Sun and moon, guide us  
> To the hour of our glory and honour  
> Little baby, our young Lady  
> Noble maiden fair


End file.
